Olympic Crush
by HappeDaez
Summary: Japan has a crush on Canada, and in his attempt to confess, Canada thinks that Japan likes someone else. Watch as our favorite quiet nations stumble about love while Hungary plays matchmaker.


Olympic Crush

_A/N: I was watching the start of the 2010 games, and had to write this when I saw Japan's people enter. They had Canadian flag's and the Japanese flag. I giggled insanely. Hehe~ _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, or any computer companies, e-mail websites or other websites that are mentioned in this work of fiction._

* * *

Japan didn't know how to tell Canada.

He had harbored a quiet crush on the Canadian for a few months now. At first it had been a slight interest, just noticing him when he walked by, invisible to everyone else. Then, he thought about Canada occasionally while he spaced out at World Conferences.

Soon after that, he had a couple of cosplay ideas for him.

It went downhill from there.

So, that was why, at the 2010 Olympics, he was the only nation to have Canadian flags along with his own when introducing his athletes.

Face burning a luminescent shade; he waved a miniature of the flag of his people along with a small Canadian flag. Walking out of the shaded area had to have been the most embarrassing moment of his life.

"_Japon_!" The female announcer called.

"Japan!" The male announcer soon followed with.

Japan walked at an even pace; attempting to shield his face with the color of his jacket. The snow was light but the cold wind strong. Japan blinked, trying to keep any flakes of snow from falling into his eyes. Instead, they collected on his hair and eyelashes, giving the appearance of hundreds of small diamonds.

They finally came to the end of the snow-covered path to the area for them to sit. Japan made his way a little further to the small area for the nations to sit.

It was a large, light blue tent with enough room for fifty people. Japan walked through the entrance, and felt much better because of a few portable heaters that had been set up.

A small table had some Styrofoam cups of hot chocolate on it. Japan took one, and blew on the hot liquid before taking a hesitant sip. The sweet drink slid down his throat, warming his insides and giving him a pleasantly full feeling.

He held it close to his chest, feeling the heat transfer to his hands.

"Hey, Japan…" A feminine voice said with a smirk evident.

Japan turned to see Hungary, holding a camera and a miniature of her county's flag.

"Ah, hello Hungary-san." He greeted her.

"I saw your flags…" Hungary said; leering at Japan. "I couldn't help notice you had _Canada's_ flag as well as your own." She threw an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Care to fill me in as why?"

Japan's face turned pink, and it was evident that the color wasn't from the cold outside.

Hungary brought (dragged) Japan over to a secluded corner of the large tent.

"So." She started. "The flags are because…?"

Japan turned his head slightly away.

"I'll tell you on one condition…" He said. Hungary nodded excitedly.

"Turn of that microphone and recorder, please."

Hungary pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

Hungary dejectedly pulled a recorder and microphone out of her jacket. She put it down on the small coffee table next to them. Unknown to Japan, the little red light that signaled it was on blinked cheerily.

"Well…" Japan started, blushing and fidgeting with his hands. "I don't really know how this happened." He looked down embarrassedly. Hungary smiled, excited to hear his confession. "I just noticed him one day, and then I had this really _moe_ idea for a maid costume…"

"Oh, tell me later! Oh…sorry. Keep going!" Hungary interrupted by accident, and then sheepishly smiled in apology.

Japan nodded. "So I just…all of a sudden…" His face grew redder as the seconds passed. "Had this dream…and now I can't get him out of my mind!"

Hungary barely contained her squeal of joy. "Okay. What are you planning to do?" Her inner fan girl composed ten new fanfic ideas.

"I don't really know." Japan said; looking up a little, his face still painted with a tell-tale bit of color.

"I had the flag as a sort of symbol, but I don't think it's direct enough."

Hungary nodded. "Best of luck, Japan. I'm sure he'll notice." Discreetly, she picked up her recorder and clicked the stop button. She shoved the microphone and recorder into her pink jacket pocket.

Japan smiled slightly. "Ah, yes. Hopefully."

Hungary waved. "I'm going to watch the games, okay?"

Japan nodded and was left with his thoughts.

Hungary smirked. She had all the evidence she needed.

* * *

Canada yawned, politely covering his mouth with his hand. The games had been going on for a long time now, and as exciting as it was he was tired.

He had retired to his room in the small hotel reserved for the nations. Kumajirou had gone to sleep a little over an hour ago. Canada pulled out his silver laptop, tracing the pear engraved in the top with his finger absently.

He opened it and pressed the start button. The screen flickered to life, showing the blue start-up menu. Canada logged in as his user, _Matthew_.

He opened his e-mail and looked slightly surprised.

Two new e-mails.

Canada clicked on the button.

The first was from America.

Canada rolled his eyes, but clicked on it anyway.

_Subject_: HEY MATTIE!!!!

_From_: .

Date sent: Feb 11, 2010

_Message_:

_HEY MATTIE!_

_This is ur awesome brother!_

_I'm sending this to tell u I'm gonna see you at the games!_

…_As soon as I figure out where u are._

Canada twitched.

_Anyway, I look forward to seeing u and ur weird bear-thing! _

_Love,_

_Americaaa~_

Canada sighed, but smiled tiredly anyway.

He clicked the reply button.

_Hey Alfred._

_I got your e-mail._

_I'm right above you. And Kumajirou, my "weird bear-thing" says hi to you and Tony, who doesn't like the cold so I don't think he'll come, right?_

_Look forward to seeing you,_

_Canada_

He opened the second e-mail.

_Subject: _Love!

_From:_.ms*.com

_Date sent: _February 11, 2010

_Message:_

_Hey Canada._

_I think you want to hear this._

_(LINK)_

_Click on the misc. then the 'Canada' link._

_Sincerely,_

_A friend_

Canada looked at the link suspiciously.

On one hand, it could be something he would be better of knowing.

On the other hand, it could be something he would be better of _not_ knowing.

Nervously, he clicked on the link.

After a few seconds, a web page popped up.

Canada felt even more nervous as he read the words on the page.

_Hello, fellow yaoi fans!_

_If you are over 18, please click ENTER._

_If not, please click BACK._

_If you are under 18 but still know what Yaoi is, just click enter._

_Enjoy!_

Canada clicked the enter button. _What's yaoi?... _Canada idly wondered as the screen loaded.

His question was soon answered in vivid, color detail.

His eyes widened and his face colored as he took in the picture.

It was of two very pretty guys in an extremely compromising position wearing very little clothing.

Canada suddenly knew exactly what yaoi was.

Face burning, he finally tore his eyes away from the explicit picture and clicked on the small button labeled misc.

A couple links down, there was Canada button.

Feeling a weird mix of nervousness and curiosity, Canada clicked on the link with his name on it.

Only one link was on the page.

He opened it.

An audio player came up, and slightly static-filled voices spoke.

"_Well…"_ Canada dully recognized the voice as Japan's.

"_I don't really know how this happened."_ He sounded embarrassed.

"_I just noticed him one day, and then I had this really moe idea for a maid costume…" _Canada wondered who Japan was talking about. Maid costume?

"_Oh, tell me later! Oh…sorry. Keep going!"_ That was Hungary's voice.

"_So I just…all of a sudden…" _

"_Had this dream…and now I can't get him out of my mind!"_

"_Okay. What are you planning to do?"_

"_I don't really know." _

"_I had the flag as a sort of symbol, but I don't think it's direct enough."_

"_Best of luck, Japan. I'm sure he'll notice."_

The audio ended. Canada sat, rather confused.

What was the point of that?

So, Japan liked someone; why did that concern him?

Maybe whoever sent the audio wanted him to help Japan…

Canada brightened. He knew it!

He'd help Japan romance whoever it was he liked.

"Whoever sent this...must want me to help Japan!" He mused aloud.

* * *

Unknown to him, a small video camera in the corner of his room blinked a little red light.

* * *

Hungary frowned.

She couldn't believe Canada hadn't gotten it.

It was under the label Canada!

Canada!

Sighing heavily, Hungary knew she would just have to employ another tactic to get Canada to realize that someone noticed him in a romantic way.

Smiling, Hungary let possibilities run through her head, knowing that all this would result in some wonderful pictures.

* * *

_A/N: And that's the end of chapter one! :) I was planning to have this as a one-shot, but I guess it's going to more than one chapter. Review if you love yaoi~ Also, Yaoi-is-Love isn't a real site._


End file.
